Dirty Christmas
by Skovko
Summary: It's Christmas and Seth and Baron are taking Ashley out to get a special Christmas present. (Part 16 in the Dirty series.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 16 in my Dirty series involving Seth, Baron and my OC Ashley.**  
 **If you wanna read the series in chronological order, the series is as follows:**  
 **Dirty wedding**  
 **Dirty party**  
 **Dirty girl**  
 **Dirty game**  
 **Dirty players**  
 **Dirty birthday**  
 **Dirty champions**  
 **Dirty date**  
 **Dirty Valentine**  
 **Dirty truth**  
 **Dirty animals**  
 **Dirty lesson**  
 **Dirty wish**  
 **Dirty talk**  
 **Dirty ceremony**

"Merry Christmas, baby," Seth ran his nose up her neck. "Come on. I know you're awake. Open your pretty eyes, baby."  
"Am not," she yawned.  
"Nice try," he chuckled before raising his voice. "Baron! She won't get out of bed!"  
"Ashley!" Baron's voice sounded through the house.  
"I wanna sleep," she whined.

She pulled the covers over her head just as Baron entered the bedroom.

"Oh no, you don't," he said.

He pulled the covers off her completely, grabbed her and yanked her out of bed.

"Baron!" She laughed.  
"Good morning, pretty face," he pecked her lips. "Get in the shower while I fix you some breakfast. The sooner you're ready, the sooner we can go."  
"Remind me where we're going again," she said.  
"Still a surprise," Seth chuckled from the bed. "You'll love it though."  
"I love you but I'll love you even more if you tell me where we're going," she said.  
"You keep trying funny things this morning. Not happening, baby," he blew her a finger kiss. "Now get in the shower before I make the big man carry you out there."

She grinned at Baron who sighed and shook his head before lifting her over his shoulder and carrying her out to the bathroom. Seth followed behing, still chuckling, as he heard Baron use his father voice to get her in the shower.

An hour later they were finally on the road. They were all in Baron's car with him driving, Seth in the passenger seat and Ashley on the back seat. She was bouncing around, nervous and excited at the same time. Her eyes widened and her smile grew bigger than ever when they pulled into a shelter.

"You're getting me a pet for Christmas?" She shrieked in joy. "Oh my god! Oh my god! A cat or a dog?"  
"Any pet you like," Seth said.  
"What are we still doing out here? Let's go!" She said.

She jumped out of the car and was halfway across the parking lot before the guys caught up with her.

"Relax, pretty face," Baron kissed her cheek.  
"Sorry, this is just the best surprise ever," she said.  
"Only the best for you, baby," Seth took her hand. "We know how lonely you can get with us being gone and we also know how much you love animals. It seems like the perfect gift. You choose whoever is in there calling for you."  
"I love you guys," she almost whispered. "So fucking much."

They let her walk in front of them as they walked from cage to cage to meet the animals. She suddenly stopped and looked inside a cage. They came up behind her and looked at three labradors pressing against each other down by the wall the furthest away. One black, one chocolate brown and one cream coloured.

"What's their story?" She asked.

The woman showing them around sighed.

"They're siblings. A year and a half old. Abused as puppies and they don't trust easily. They've all been adopted out a couple of times separately but they're miserable without each other. We've decided never to split them again so now they just sit here and wait. No one wants to take on three dogs at once," she said.  
"Can I go in there and meet them?" Ashley asked.  
"Of course," the woman answered. "But don't get your hopes up. They won't let many people pat them. They're really sweethearts to those they do let in."

She unlocked the cage and Ashley stepped inside. She walked halfway in before sitting down on the cold floor and looking at the three dogs.

"Hi guys," she said. "I'm Ashley. The two men behind me are Seth and Baron. None of us will hurt you."

Baron and Seth had stayed outside the cage, watching their girlfriend sit down and talk. The chocolate brown one took the first steps forward and slowly moved over to her and sat down in front of her.

"That's Onya. She's the only female. The black one is Otto and the last one Oslo," the woman working at the shelter said.  
"I don't like those names. You're Choco, aren't you?" Ashley reached a hand forward to scratch the dog's ear. "Yes, you are. You're such a good girl."

The two male dogs joined their sister, slowly moving forward to sit in front of Ashley and allowed her to pat them too.

"And keeping the tasty theme, you two are Licorice and Waffles," she said.

She continued scratching all three dogs one at the time. They seemed to relax more and more around her.

"We're not getting a dog," Seth whispered.  
"Nope," Baron whispered back. "We're getting three."

They moved into the cage. Ashley was so lost in her own little world with the dogs that she didn't notice them until both men placed a hand on her shoulders and sat down next to her. She looked at them one at the time with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Baron asked.  
"They're like us," she sniffled. "Three spirits that want to be together while the world doesn't understand them and tries to tear them apart."  
"It's okay, baby," Seth kissed her cheek. "We already know you want them. We know your heart inside out. And you're getting them."  
"I am?" She asked.  
"We wanna adopt all three of them," he looked over his shoulder at the woman still standing outside the cage.  
"That's fantastic. Let me get the paperwork done and you can sign it right away," she said.  
"We still need to buy a lot of things for them so if it's not any trouble, we'd like them to stay one more night and then pick them up tomorrow," Baron said.  
"Of course. No trouble at all," the woman smiled and walked away.

Seth and Baron carefully moved their hands forward, allowing the dogs to sniff them. Surprisingly enough the dogs allowed them to pat them as well.

"They really are perfect for our family," Baron said.  
"They know we'll never hurt them," she said.  
"No, we'll protect them like crazy," Seth said.  
"And they'll protect us the same," she said. "This is the best Christmas ever."

After signing the papers, they went straight out and bought everything they could think of for three dogs. They finally made it home and got everything set up before collapsing on the bed. Fingers slowly moved under her blouse, scratching lightly at her stomach before moving up towards her breasts.

"Aren't you too tired for that?" She giggled.  
"We can have slow sex," Seth offered.  
"Yeah, right!" She laughed. "Points for trying though."  
"Fine, no slow sex but we're still having you," he said.

He pushed her blouse upwards while Baron crawled down and opened her jeans. She lifted her ass enough for him to pull both jeans and panties off her.

"Gotta have my Christmas treat," he placed a kiss on her clit.  
"Don't tease!" She whined.  
"Needy!" He laughed.  
"I don't deny that," she said. "Please, Baron!"

He let his tongue out to play. She barely got a chance to moan before Seth swallowed all her sounds by kissing her. His hands worked her out of her bra, pinching her nipples to add extra pleasure. It didn't take them many minutes to make her cry out to their pleasure.

"Please!" She tugged on Seth's pants. "I gotta have you now! Both of you!"  
"Like I said, needy," Baron laughed.

Both men quickly undressed before lying down on either side of her. Seth's fingers danced slowly around on her clit while Baron kissed her lips, neck and collarbones.

"So tell me, pretty face, how would you like it tonight?" Baron asked.  
"Like our first time together," she answered.

She sat up on her knees while he rolled over on his back with a grin. He held out his hands, silently telling her to take what was already hers. She swung her leg over him and straddled him before grabbing his dick and sinking down on it.

"Fuck, big man!" She moaned. "Why do you always feel so good?"  
"I could ask you the same," he grabbed her hips. "Don't move yet. We need Seth."  
"Coming," Seth was lubing up his dick. "Is my baby ready? Are you ready for daddy?"  
"Yes!" She looked at him beggingly.  
"Seth, she's not ready," Baron said.  
"Hush!" She slapped Baron's chest. "Just go slow while you push in, Seth. My ass can take it. Don't fucking tease around anymore. I need you now or I'm gonna explode."  
"Well, we can't have that," Seth chuckled.

He moved behind her, placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly started pushing inside her ass.

"Easy," Baron said.  
"I know," Seth said. "Not gonna hurt my baby."

She moaned lowly as he slowly filled her up. Once fully inside he placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"There," he said. "Let me know when you're ready."  
"God damn it, just fuck me already. I've been craving this all day," she said.  
"You heard our woman," Seth laughed.  
"Indeed I did," Baron laughed too.

Seth grabbed her other shoulder as well while Baron kept holding on to her hips. They started moving at the same time, slow at first but quickly building up to the fast pace they knew she loved.

She moved with them, rolling her hips while they owned and dominated her body like always. She clawed at Baron's chest with one hand while her other hand reached behind to claw at Seth's thigh. With her nails leaving marks on both their skins, she fell apart and cried out in ecstasy. They followed shortly after, their thrusts getting a bit harder as they buried themselves inside her as deep as they could.

"Fuck!" Seth almost fell down on the bed next to them with a grin on his face. "Best Christmas present ever."  
"Presents! Right! I totally forgot," she said.

She jumped off Baron and he made a sound of protest by the loss of contact. He always loved having her in his arms right after sex.

"Sorry, big man, but I never got to give you your presents," she said.

She jumped back up on the bed between them with two presents.

"So this seem rather stupid since you're getting me three dogs. I didn't know what else to give you. You got money enough to buy whatever you want and none of you gave me any wishes," she said.  
"We told you we just want you," Seth kissed her shoulder.  
"It's nothing really," she said. "Open them."

Inside the presents were silver coloured watches with their names engraved on the back along with two dates. The day they moved in together and the day they held the ceremony.

"Like I said, nothing," she said.  
"Are you kidding me? I love it," Baron pulled her into his arms.  
"Me too," Seth said. "Thanks, baby."

He cuddled up against her back and once again kissed her shoulder before placing his arm around her waist. Baron still held both his arms around her while facing her.

"So tomorrow we're officially dog owners," he said.  
"I can't wait," she said.  
"No dogs on the bed though," Seth said.  
"Of course not," she said.  
"Ash!" Baron said warningly.  
"I promise," she said.  
"She's gonna let them sleep on the bed when we're on the road," he sighed.  
"I know," Seth chuckled.  
"You can't prove anything," she said.

 **A/N:**  
 **Merry Christmas, everyone.**

 **As always a huge thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favourites and especially reviews my work. You guys are the best.**


End file.
